Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Uzumaki
by ShadowYashi
Summary: Naruto is thrust into a world parallel to his own and he’s been transformed into a strange creature, the whole Ninja world has! What the heck is everyone going on about? What the heck is a rescue team? And what's the Akatsuki Guild?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He felt like he was floating on air. "_Where... Where am I? Why is it so dark? Why can't I see!?_"

**Welcome!**

Naruto felt himself 'jump' "What the... who are you!"

**This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon.**

"Pokémon? What the heck are those? Some kinda new Ramen flavor?" The disembodied voice didn't respond, but just continued his speech

**Beyond this gate way, many new adventures and fresh experiances await your arrival!**

"What experiances!? What the heck are you talking about!" Naruto was beginning to become irritated, if this was a jutsu, once he got out of it, there would be hell to pay.

**Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some questions. Be truthful when you answer them!**

"Questions? Is this some kind of interrogation? Did Anko or Ibiki set this up?" He was once again ignored

**Are you ready?**

Naruto didn't get a chance to respond when the voice spoke up again

**Then... let the question's begin.**

**Your on a walk, when you smell something delicious. What do you do?**

"I quickly go find out what the smell is! It could be Ramen!"

**You're eating at a restaurant when you abruptly realize that everyone's gone! What do you do?**

"Kakashi-sensei would so do something like that... sticking me with the bill. I'd have to pay it obviously"

**You're packing your classroom's snacks for a picnic when you get hungry. What do you do?**

"I'd sneak a tiny bit and eat it."

**What do you do with your allowance?**

"I save every penny of it!"**  
**

**You're in class when you realize that you really have to go to the restroom! What do you do?**

"Use a Kawamiri or a Kage Bushin and go to the bathroom of course"

**Do you often forget to lock the door when you go out?**

"Nope. I always lock my door. Someone might try and destroy my house!"

**You want to reveal that you like someone a whole bunch! What do you do?**

"I'll go and tell them!" He thought of Sakura and how he proclaimed his love for her... only to get shot down harshly

**Are you Male or Female?**

"I'm a guy obviously!" he snapped

**And now your Aura will be analyzed. Your Aura is the energy that you radiate...**

"So its like Chakra?"

**Now relax. Calm yourself...**

Naruto huffed before he calmed down, clearing his mind of any evil thoughts he had about killing this voice.

**That's right. Stay perfectly still... take a deep breath. And now exhale slowly**

Naruto took a deep breath, he then exhaled slowly a few seconds after feeling a slight tingling sensation in the back of his mind.

**Good! Your Aura has been identified. Your aura is.... **

**A stately silver.**

**Thank you for answering those questions.**

"Great! Can I go now" the blond haired Ninja asked impatiently, but the voice just continued

**You seem to be... the Bold type!**

"Bold type?"

**You're so brave, and you never back down from anything! And you're also gutsy and brash in a way that others aren't. **

Naruto hummed thoughtfully "Well yeah, that does sound like me"

**Your not shy to take home all the leftovers at restaurants right?**

"Well yeah... I love Ichiraku! They have the best Ramen!"

**If someone's treating you to dinner, you have no problem with ordering lots of good stuff!**

"Hell Yeah! A good meal is a free meal!"

**And you aren't fazed by doing things that most would think twice about doing. Perhaps you don't even notice when people are upset with you!**

"No. I notice... when I was younger, people always used to be upset with me... even now, sometimes they still are"

**You know, you have the potential to become a truly great person... because you'll be the last one standing!**

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

**So a bold type like you... Will be a Meowth!**

"A Meowth? What in the world is that?"

**And finally... who will be your partner?**

**Will it be Chikorita. Cyndaquil. Treeko. Torchic. Turtwig. Chimchar or Bulbasaur?**

"What!? What kinda names are those and what the heck is a Meowth?"

**What will you choose?**

"I dunno... Chimchar?" he said unsurely

**Is Chimchar who you want?**

"Yeah sure... why not. I just want to go home!"

**Ok! That's it! You're all ready to go!**

**Your off to the world of Pokémon!**

**Be strong! Stay smart! And be victorious!**

"I thought you were gonna send me home! What Kinda Q and A is this!?"**  
**

_The start of a new adventure_

_A tale that spans time..._

_Its the dawn of an epic exploration._

**Are you ready?**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Suddenly, the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: My First Crossover Fic ever! I'm soo psyched! I hope you all like it. The Prologue is pretty short, but that's good right. **

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 1****  
(Awakening)**

"I should've known he'd be hiding out in the forest"

The Chimchar released a sigh and stared at his snoozing partner, a few moments later he shook his head and held up a fist "Sorry about this Naruto, but you need to get up" his fist was soon crackling with electric energy as yellow waves of electricity engulfed his fist, the Chimchar then brought the glowing fist down on top of his snoozing partner's head.

"Gaaaaahhh!"

Naruto jumped to his feet after that abrupt shocking, everything was hurting all over... and there was a tingling sensation in the back of his head "Ugh" speaking of heads... Naruto clutched his, he had a major headache and what ever the heck that tried to fry him didn't help at all "Why does my head hurt so much" he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, everything was swirling and he felt nauseous, like he was about to throw up "Maybe your trying to grow a brain... that could be why it hurts" Naruto froze, he recognized that voice! Naruto's eyes shot open "Gaara!"

Except, what stood before him wasn't Gaara, it was a red-orange chimp looking thing with a swirl-like symbol on it's chest, large green eyes and a small flame spurting out of it's rear. "Glad to see your awake Naruto" the monkey spoke, its large green eyes narrowed in annoyance, while Naruto blinked at the animal "Yuh...Your a Monkey!" he pointed to Gaara, but then he noticed something wasn't right. Naruto glanced down at his arm, which was now a cream color and he had paws! Naruto glanced at his feet, which he realized was cream, but then turned into brown halfway down, he felt his hands quickly shoot to his face, which felt somewhat larger, he felt a pair of whiskers, two triangular shaped ears and some weird oval thing glued to his head, not to mention his spine felt funny. Glancing behind Naruto now saw the problem, he now had a tail! Which was also cream, but turned into brown near the tip, which was curled up "I... I'm a cat!! Why the heck am I a cat!" he pointed accusingly at Gaara "And why are you a monkey!? Where the heck am I!"

"Is this some kind of Jutsu? Are we in a Genjutsu?"

"Jutsu…. Genjutsu?" Gaara repeated slowly before he raised a brow in confusion "Are you alright Naruto? What in the world are you talking about, did you fall out of the tree or something" he asked tilting his head to the side and pointing at the tree behind him "Why would I fall out a tree Gaara, I'm a ninja! You're a ninja! A human ninja!" Gaara looked perplexed and gaped at Naruto slightly "Human…?"

"Yeah, you know… really tall, they speak Japanese and have opposable thumbs" he wiggled what he thought was the thumb on his paw as an example, but Gaara just snickered "You must've hit every branch on the way down Naruto, because Humans are nothing but a myth" Naruto stopped wiggling his paw and froze "Wha—What...what do you mean myth" Gaara sighed and tapped his chin "I mean myth as in not real, urban legend type stuff, Humans are just stories our parents used to tell us as kids when we were little… I've never heard of a Ninja though or do you mean Ninjask?" Naruto couldn't believe it (haha lame pun *is shot*) "Gaara snap out of it, your not sounding like yourself… you are a ninja! From Suna! You helped us out when we tried to rescue Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? Why would we need to rescue Sasuke… is he in danger or something?" he then murmured to himself "But I could've sworn he was with his team and they were off on a mission… in Wayward Cave" Naruto made a weird frustrated gurgling noise in the back of his throat and was about to yell at Gaara and tell him that Sasuke wasn't on a mission and he'd never be on another mission cause he ran off with that crackpot Orochimaru, but he was interrupted when a voice called out to them "Hey Gaara! Naruto!"

Gaara turned around while Naruto just stared ahead, he saw a flash of yellow and black running towards them "_What the hell is that?_" whatever it was, it was very fast and was standing before Gaara and Naruto with a big grin on its face. The animal was a short, chubby, rodent looking thing, it had short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, it had a small "dent" at the end causing it to resemble a heart. Naruto noted the mouse had deep brown eyes and red sacs on its cheeks.

"Hinata! I was wondering when you'd come" Gaara smiled at the Mouse, who was panting lightly after her run "Hehehe sorry I took so long, TSB and Psychic were at it again" Gaara sighed and hook his head "Ino and Sakura?" Hinata laughed before nodding "Yep, as always" Naruto on the other was just staring, before he pointed in disbelief.

"Hinata!? That's Hinata!"

"Huh? What's wrong with me Naruto?" Hinata blinked at him briefly before she glanced at Gaara "Is there something on my face?" Naruto just gaped at her "_That can't be Hinata! The Hinata I know had blue hair and creepy white eyes and she's get all red in the face and faint everytime I saw her and Neji was her cousin! I fought him during the Chuunin exams!_" Naruto felt himself being thrown for a loop, first that weird voice, then he gets turned into a cat and it doesn't seem to be a dream or a genjutsu and Hinata's acting weird… well weirder than normal, not to mention Gaara... he was never this social... or nice...Gaara and Hinata never even met yet!

"How do you two even know each other!?"

Hinata blinked at Gaara "What's wrong with him? Is he sick or something?" Gaara shrugged "I have no clue… I think he hit his head on the branch" he pointed upwards at the tree branch above them "He's been acting weird ever since I woke him up" Hinata blinked "Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked "Are you sick or something?" she reached over to touch his forehead lightly, but Naruto flinched and ran away, he was scared and confused, none of this made any sense!

"Naruto!"

He heard them call after him, but Naruto didn't stop, he just ran and ran, stumbling frequently in the forest as he ran away clumsily on two feet. "Huff. Huff. Huff." Naruto didn't stop until he made it to an empty clearing with a lake, he didn't know anything about this place, but instinct bought him here. Naruto glanced in the lake and finally saw his reflection, he really was a cat, he had large eyes with slited blue pupils, that oval shaped thing from before was a gold coin, and the reason why his face felt funny, was because it was now oval shaped and his ears, they were small black triangular ears, while the insides were brown, he had two whiskers on each side of his face and two more that stuck up on either side of the charm in the middle, giving him a total of 6 whiskers.

Naruto glanced at his paws and turned them face up, he glanced at the rough skin underneath before flexing the three 'fingers', he jumped slightly when three claws quickly shot out "This is weird" he mumbled trying to draw the claws back in, after several unsuccessful tries, they finally retracted "Why am I a cat. Is this some sort of Genjutsu? Am I dreaming?"

"Ack!"

Naruto felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

**Are you ready?**

"Wuh-What?" he gasped out, his eyes squeezing shut from the pain.

**Welcome!**

**This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon.**

**Beyond this gate way, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!**

**Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some questions. Be truthful when you answer them!**

"That voice!" he growled out, gnashing his teeth together as a burst of pain erupted in his head, he remembered the questions he had to answer, that mysterious voice, that tingling sensation, the floating.

**You seem to be... the Bold type!**

"I remember that." he whimpered "Bold type..." he felt his heart begin to race.  
**_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._**

**So a bold type like you... Will be a Meowth!**

"Meowth? Is... Is that what I am?" the thumping was increasing  
**_-dum. Ba-dum_**

**And finally... who will be your partner?  
Will it be Chikorita. Cyndaquil. Treeko. Torchic. Turtwig. Chimchar or Bulbasaur?**

"Chimchar" he whispered. It was now pounding in his ears, like a drum!  
**_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum_**

**Ok! That's it! You're all ready to go!**

**Your off to the world of Pokémon!**

**Be strong! Stay smart! And be victorious!**

**Are you ready?**

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

"GAH!" Naruto's eyes snapped open quickly, he was staring at his reflection in the water. Naruto felt his heart racing in his chest, the pounding in his ears had finally stopped, Naruto was panting heavily as he clutched his chest, where his heart was "I'm a Meowth. A... A Pokémon... ah-and Gaara, he's Chimchar, my... he's my _partner_..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first off, This is not really following the PMD games at all. I just did the questions because I honestly didn't know how to start this thing off Ahahahaha. I know, the character's are OOC, but in this world, they were never Ninja's. Where Naruto come's from, Ninja's exist, but in the PMD World, Ninja's, along with Humans are very scarce and basically myths. That's why Hinata is the way she is, in here she sees Naruto and Gaara as close friends... they are her friends after all I don't even know if there will be romance in this thing we'll see. **

**You're also probably wondering why Gaara is a fire Pokemon rather than a ground Pokemon. Honestly, its because its such a common thought. Like how Naruto always has Vulpix, or Ninetails, due to association with the Kyuubi. He's a sand ninja, so he should be associated with dirt, but I didn't want that, I wanted to make this interesting, so I turned all the major character's into differen't Pokemon that you probably wouldn't expect. But you can have fun trying to guess who's what though =3**


	3. Explanation

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I just own the plot. Also, I changed Hinata from Pachirisu to a Pikachu =3**

**Chapter 2  
(Explanation)  
**

"Naruto!" there was a slight rustle in the bushes behind him, Naruto froze before glancing at Hinata and Gaara, who stumbled out, stopping before him "Why'd you run off like that? Now I think you really are sick" Hinata fussed placing her small yellow paw on his head "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever" Naruto pulled his head away from her paw "I... I'll be fine. I just... I..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say "What's wrong Naruto, your not acting like your usual self, I've never seen you shy away from Hinata's touch like that before." Gaara gave his friend a worried stare "Come to think of it, you've been acting a bit strange ever since I woke you up" he turned to Hinata to explain "He was talking about Ninja's and Humans, all this strange stuff Gaara cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful manner while scratching his cheek "It was like he didn't recognize me at all."

"Hmm... you think Naruto's got amnesia or something like that?" Hinata asked Gaara, the two completely ignored Naruto, who was sitting before them "I'm not sure..." Gaara frowned slightly "But then again, with all this weird stuff happening lately, maybe he could have developed amnesia..." Hinata gave a wide cheeky grin and nodded "Yeah!" she lightly tapped her forehead "And that bonk to the head might of triggered it, causing him to lose his memory" Gaara nodded in agreement "Yeah, that would explain why he seemed so hysterical when he woke up."

"Umm guys.... I'm right here you know..."

"He was hysterical?"

"... Hello?"

"Yeah." Gaara snickered "He woke up screaming, like he saw a Haunter or something!"

"Guys... I'm still here!"

"Haha! Oh man, I wish I would've been there to see that! Naruto's such a wimp sometimes"

"I know, remember that time we went exploring by the Beach Cave, and he got freaked out because of the Cloyster hiding in the sand" Hinata giggled while she nodded "Yeah, and he disturbed Cloyster's nap and it got angry and chased him all around the cave!" Gaara smirked "He refused to go back to the beach for a whole week" Gaara and Hinata then broke out into loud a laugh while Naruto fumed on the sidelines, he grumbled to himself before taking a deep breath "You Guys!!" Gaara and Hinata stopped laughing and blinked obliviously at Naruto, who was gritting his teeth at the two "Well its great to know you two are so chummy"

Hinata just giggled and walked towards Naruto, grabbing his arm, and giving it a light tug "Aww, don't be a sourpuss, we were just joking around" she pulled him along while she walked backwards "Now C'mon, we've gotta get ready for our Rescue Mission, we should go stock up on supplies before we go" Naruto glanced at Hinata nodding slightly "So... Can you uhh _remind_ me what the heck this place is and what you two are exactly."

"We're in Konoha Naruto..." she stated rolling her eyes "Well the outskirts of it anyway, this is Lakeside Forest" she pointed to the lake before them and Naruto blinked, crossing his arms in a thoughtful manner "_Konoha? But that's not right... Konoha is a village full of ninja's and civilians... these are animals_" he looked around the forest "_but this place does feel familiar_" Naruto frowned, he was sure he knew this place from somewhere.

"I'm a Pikachu..." Hinata pointed to herself and then at Gaara "and Gaara's a Chimchar and you're..." she pointed to Naruto "A Meowth, your also our leader" she smiled widely "Though I think Gaara would do a better job as leader" she laughed and waved her paws in a dismissive manner "b-but no offense to you Naruto, you make a great leader! Ahaha" Naruto raised a confused brow in Hinata's direction and she blinked in realization and rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner "Oh right... Your amnesia! You are the leader of Rescue Team Uzumaki. Us three make up Team Uzumaki! We're only Normal Rank though..." she trailed off.

"Rescue Team Uzumaki?" Naruto blinked "What the heck is a Rescue Team Uzumaki?"

"Rescue teams are a team of 2 to 4 Pokémon that go on various Rescue missions and each team has a personal goal. Uzumaki is the name of our team" she explained with a smile before frowning slightly "We don't really have a goal yet ehehe..." Hinata poked her paws together after she trailed off "Rescue Mission? What kind of mission? Are we gonna rescue a Princess or something?" Hinata chortled while she dragged him with her, Gaara was walking calmly beside them "I dunno, we gotta pick out the mission first" Naruto blinked "We get to pick our own mission's? I thought the Hokage gave those out" Hinata stopped walking and glanced at Naruto with a confused expression, Gaara mimicked her confusion "Ho-Kage? What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"You don't know what a Hokage is! The Hokage is the greatest Ninja in our village!" Gaara sighed and shook his head, while Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion "Ninja?" Naruto nodded while Gaara decided to explain to the girl "He's been going on about these Ninja's ever since he woke up, I think that fall hit to the head scrambled his brains or something" the Chimchar shook his head while Naruto frowned "I'm not lying! I'm serious, before I woke up I was a Ninja… a human! I wasn't a cat, and you weren't a monkey! You were a sleep deprived psycho!" he jabbed his paw at Gaara before pointing at Hinata "you weren't a yellow mouse either, you were this weird girl with creepy white eyes and you were always red and you fainted whenever I said something to you"

Hinata stared silently at Naruto with wide eyes, her paws cupping her cheeks, while Gaara scowled "Naruto, why do you keep spitting out nonsense, I told you, Ninja's don't exist and neither do humans, you must've had a weird dream or ate some bad Pecha berries" Naruto shook his head stubbornly "No. No. No! I don't believe you, Ninja's have to exist! I was a Ninja!"

"Stop being so stubborn Naruto and get a grip! Ninja's don't exist and neither do Humans!" Gaara glared at Naruto, who glared back, both males had sparks shooting through their eyes, refusing to back down from the intense staring match.

"Ewww! Eugh that's gross!"

Naruto and Gaara halted their glaring match and glanced at Hinata, who looked disgusted "What's wrong Hinata?" she glanced briefly at Gaara before looking at Naruto "Its just… you said this human version of me would get red in the face and faint when I was around you?" Naruto nodded and Hinata scrunched her face up in distaste "Then that mean's that this human me had a crush on you…" she took on a thoughtful look before her eyes narrowed and she glared at Naruto, who shivered at the icyness of her gaze "Naruto you pervert! Dreaming about me having a crush on you! How could you, I thought we were friends… I mean if you liked me I would've let you off gently. But here you are having those perverted thoughts instead"

Naruto froze and backed away, waving his paws around frantically, his cream fur turning a nice shade of pink "N-No wait, you've got it all wrong! I wasn't dreaming, I'm telling th—" he was cut off by Hinata who growled "I don't wanna hear it" she turned away from the sweating cat walking off "C'mon Gaara, lets go" she upturned her nose and began walking off, with Gaara following her, knowing not to mess with Hinata when she got this way "H-Hey wait a minute! I have amnesia! I'm the victim here not you!"

"You should've thought of that before you started having dreams about me having a crush on you!"

"It's not—"

"Whatever Naruto!"

"But Hinata!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Now Shut up before I fry you!"

"But—"

"Thunderbolt!"

Naruto Shut up.

Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't have to shock him Hinata"

"I'll shock you next..."

She gave an evil glare.

Gaara Shut up.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Gaara and Naruto XD. Hinata's a boss. Its pretty short, sorry. v.v  
Not much to really say here, but that you to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


End file.
